


Doctor's Orders

by whiskeyandlonging



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Illness, Prompt Fill, Reader Insert, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeyandlonging/pseuds/whiskeyandlonging
Summary: Prompt: “I’m going to be stuck in bed for how long?”





	Doctor's Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Proudmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudmoore/gifts).



You stared at him in utter disbelief. “I’m sorry, I must not have heard you properly. I’m going to be stuck in bed for _how_ long?”

To his credit, he doesn’t roll his eyes as you’d anticipated he would. “A minimum of a week, but likely closer to two.”

“But-”

Leonard shakes his head. “I’m not bargaining on this one.” He takes your wrist and feels your pulse as he continues. “I already agreed to let you out of medbay early, but that with the condition that you’d take it easy and stay off your feet until I felt you were stable enough to return to duty.” You huff a sigh as he releases your hand and picks up his PADD to enter some notes.

“Given the way your vitals look, I’d rather you return to medbay anyway. We could put you back on IV antibiotics to speed things along. You wouldn’t have to be out of commission for quite so long.” He chances a glance at you and chuckles when he sees the defiant gleam in your eye. “I thought so. Now lay down and get some rest.”

You grumble but comply as he lifts the duvet for you to settle underneath. After he’s sure you’re tucked in, he turns to leave with an affectionate pat on your leg.

“Len?” you call through a stifled yawn. He turns in the doorway, eyebrow quirked. “You’d better make it up to me when I’m back at full strength.”

His laugh rumbles through the room, and you smile as your eyes drift close. “Get some sleep. Doctor’s orders,” he calls from the doorway, shaking his head in amusement as he takes his leave.


End file.
